One star Three: Rat Scar
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Sequel to my story One Star: Alomomola. Based on the movie Eclispe. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"Emmett" I gasped, my fingers winding through his hair. He responded by flicking his tongue over my clitoris and my mouth dropped open, my head falling sideways in pleasure. As I opened my eyes, I caught a glimpse of the mirror and saw myself splayed on the bed, his head buried between my legs, his hands on my thighs as he attended to me and it was this that was my undoing. I cried out softly as I came against his mouth, his tongue continuing to lick me, tasting my orgasm as I rode it out. As my body stilled, I tugged on his hair slightly, urging him upward.

"Emmy, I want you inside me," I insisted. Needing no further convincing, he wiggled out of his shorts and pushed both of us up further on the bed and hovered over me. "Em," I urged, reaching down to stroke him.

"Okay, okay," He responded. "Just want to make sure you know how much I enjoy…" kiss, "every…" kiss, "bit…" kiss, "of…" kiss, "you." Kiss. I mumbled something incoherent and tilted my hips up to meet him as he barely brushed my entrance.

"Now," I practically begged. With one full thrust, he pushed into me, and I could not hold back the cry that fell from my lips.

"Fuck, Honey," He swore. "So good." He pulled out and then slammed back into me as I clung to him in ecstasy. "Never…" he whispered, lapping at my neck before thrusting again, "doubt how beautiful…" his words were cut off by the pleasure the next thrust pulled from his body, "you are."

"Never," I agreed, raking my fingers down his sculpted chest. He held me like that for a moment before he had to move again, our breathing hard and heavy as he sped up his thrusts and pinched one of my nipples ever so gently between his fingers. "Oh, Emmett," I gasped as he felt the telltale signs of my impending orgasm. "Love you," I breathed as I came. The combination of my words and my muscles rippling around him pulled his own orgasm from him.

"Love… Honeyleaf…" Escaped his lips. As he collapsed, spent, half on top of me, half cradling me against him, he whispered, "My Honeyleaf. My beautiful Honey."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked Alice. We were standing in the forest for over an hour, waiting for Alice's vision about Victoria to come true. We were scattered around but I was no more than ten yards away from Emmett. I swayed tiredly on my paws, the cold air trying to get past my thick fur to ambush my skin.

"She's almost here." Alice assured us. It was quiet and all we heard were the crickets. I hung my head and closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep standing up. "On your left!" I straightened up and followed the family further into the woods. I could smell the lavender in front of us. Emmett grabbed Victoria's shoulder but Victoria flipped him, slamming him into a tree and he fell to the ground. I stopped beside him and pressed my nose to his face, making sure he was ok. He pushed me away and I got back into the chase with him behind me. Victoria leapt across the river and landed on a boulder. She started running again. Carlisle stopped and held out his arm to stop the rest of us.

"Wait, she's in there territory now." We raced the riverbank on our side, my paws kicking up gravel behind me.

"She'll get away!" Esme yelled. Leah and Embry then appeared out of the woods on their side and started snapping at Victoria's heels, joining the chase.

"No, she won't." Jasper said. Victoria leapt back over to our side and ran into the woods to avoid the werewolves' snapping jaws. We followed. She leapt from one tree to another to another and Jasper leapt onto another tree and tried to intercept her jump but missed and flew right past her. Emmett pushed to the front of us, leading the chase. Victoria jumped the river again and Emmett's eyes locked onto her. While we were slowing down so we wouldn't go over the edge, Emmett kept running.

_Emmett, stop! _I yelled in my mind but I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Emmett, no!" Rosalie shouted. Emmett ignored us and leapt across the river when Paul appeared and grabbed Emmett, slamming him into the freezing river. We stopped at the edge as Emmett resurfaced and faced Paul. Paul snapped his jaws at Emmett and Emmett growled furiously back ready to fight. I walked over to Jasper. I touched my tail to his him and focused on Emmett, keeping calm so Emmett could calm down. Jasper did the same thing to Paul.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE

"Seattle is in a state of terror." A reporter on the tv reported. "Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances." Carlisle and Jasper sat on the couch while Emmett pounded his fist into his hand while I stood beside him. Edward and Bella entered the room and looked at the TV.

"It's getting worse." Carlisle said, turning the TV off. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." Jasper said. "Quite a few more."

"It's newborns." Edward guessed.

"What? Like new vampires?" Bella questioned him.

"In the first few months after the change,"

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insanely thirst." Jasper said.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett smiled at Bella.

"It's not fun." I said. "It's like the thirst becomes you. You would do anything, kill anything or anyone, just to have a drop of blood. Most of the time, not even your own strength can hold you back."

"No one trained these newborns but this isn't random." Jasper told Carlisle.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said. Emmett hopped off the back of the couch.

"So now we're definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said.

"An army of vampires?" Bella asked.

"They've been created to fight someone." Jasper said.

"We're the only clan even closet to Seattle." Edward said.

"If we don't put a stop to them then the Volturi will." Carlisle said. "Surprised that they let it go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him. But he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"An army can solve that for him." Jasper said.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

Carlisle wrapped Bella's hand in medical tape. Rosalie was on the couch reading the paper and I was by the door, staring out into the woods, turning my ears left and right listening to the nature.

"Honeyleaf, come eat this." Carlisle said. I sniffed and smelt the garlic chicken on the counter.

"Not hungry." I muttered.

"Tried to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I punched a werewolf in the face." Bella said.

"Badass." I snorted and shook my head. "You're going to be one tough little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on." Rosalie tossed her paper and stormed past them and went out onto the porch. I growled and pushed the door in front of me open, breaking the lock and walking down the steps.

"Don't worry about it."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I sat on the couch, knees up to my chest. People swarmed the house, dancing, drinking, eating.

"Did it have to be here?" I asked Emmett as he approached me and sat down.

"You know Alice." He laughed. "You know, eating something will help your thirst."

"How would you know?" He laughed again and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Edward appeared and then nodded his head towards Carlisle's study and left. Emmett and I got up and followed him into the study and closed the door behind us.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said.

"Please don't say blood." I said. "Not until after I hunted."

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice answered. "Maybe one." I walked over to Edward and touched his hand to read Alice's mind with him.

"I know him." I said.

"Riley Biers." Edward said. "He couldn't have started this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice said.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your visions." Carlisle said.

"Either way, the army's coming and they're not enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said.

"Hold up." Jacob said. "What damn army?"

"Newborns." Carlisle updated him. "Our kind.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent." Alice said. "A red blouse."

"They're after Bella?" Jacob questioned Alice. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle said.

"Alright. We're in."

"No." Bella insisted. "You'll get yourselves killed. No way."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward."

"It means more protection for you." Edward said.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob said.

"Jasper?"

"It'll give us the numbers." Jasper said. "The newborns won't know that they even exist."

"We'll need to coordinate."

"Carlisle." Bella said. "They're going to get hurt."

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns is a knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"Alright." Jacob said. "Name the time and place."

"Jake." Bella pleaded. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us. Working together. You were the one who wanted us to get along, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and his pack appeared in front of us.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human form." Edward translated.

"They came." Carlisle said. "That's what matters. Will you translate?" I shifted to wolf form and Emmett stood beside me. "Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. Teach us how to defeat them."

_How are they different? _Sam thought.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward said.

"They're a great deal stronger than us." Carlisle answered. "Our kind has never been more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

"Carlisle's right." Jasper said. "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousand like a human army. But no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that and you will lose. Emmett." Emmett walked away from me to fight Jasper. "Don't hold back."

"Not in my ages." Emmett smirked. Emmett charged at Jasper and threw him up into the air behind him. Jasper landed neatly and charged back at Emmett. Emmett threw a punch but Jasper ducked under his arm and punched him in the chest, slamming him into the ground. "Never lose focus." Edward and Carlisle were next. They ran at each other and Carlisle skidded down on the forest floor while Edward jumped over him. They ran back at each other and grabbed each other. Edward ducked behind Carlisle and read Carlisle's mind for his next moves and he slammed Carlisle to the ground. Edward stood up and smiled at Jasper. "One more thing," Carlisle grabbed Edward's feet and slammed him onto the ground. "Never turn your back on your enemy." Then it was Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie threw several hits at Jasper but he dodged them all with ease. He hit her and flung her to the ground. Alice stepped up to the plate. Jasper flung a hand out to her and she dodged it with inhuman speed. Jasper made another grab for her but Alice predicted it and did a cartwheel behind him with the same speed. Jasper finally grabbed her. Just as Jasper was about to kiss her, she climbed a tree and then fell landing on his back. Esme and me were next. I flicked my ears indicating that I was ready for her. I ran at her and she jumped over me. She began to wrap her arms around my big wolf shape but at the last second, I shifted and slid under her arm and shifted again, slamming my tail into her back and knocking her to the ground.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE

I sat in Emmett's lap and stared up at the moon, listening to the others hunt around us.

"Honeyleaf," Emmett whispered my name, softly.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked, turning around to look into his perfectly full golden eyes.

"I don't want you to fight in the battle."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Honey, you could get hurt."

"Emmy, did you not see the move that I pulled on Esme?"

"You cheated." I heard Esme say in the darkness before taking down a doe.

"I beg to differ, Esme."

"Hon, that was one move."

"Em, that move proves that I have to agility, the knowledge to counter every move."

"Please, Hon."

"No, Em. I'm not sitting out."

"You could stay with Bella and Edward."

"Seth's going to stay with them."

"He could use the backup."

"Emmett, I said, I'm not sitting out and that's that." I leaned back into his chest and looked back up at the moon.

"You are so stubborn."

"Yeah, but I'm worth it." He let out a gravely chuckle. It was quiet for a second then the roar of a bear that Esme and Carlisle took down.

"I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"About me being a hybrid." Emmett sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with you being a hybrid. I love you just the way you are."

"No, that's not it. I was thinking, I'm more werewolf than I am vampire. I mean I have blood in my veins, my skin is soft. The only thing about me that is vampire is me drinking blood."

"Where are you getting at, Honeyleaf?"

"I was thinking what if I become more vampire?"

"You mean, get bit? No way, Honey."

"Carlisle, come here please." Carlisle was in front of us in five seconds flat. "Is it possible?" Carlisle thought about it for a second.

"It could be." He finally answered. "But we don't know how the venom could affect your werewolf half."

"But I don't heal like other werewolves. So, I might not heal against the venom."

"But the venom might not take affect since you're already part vampire."

"But what if the venom only takes affect on the parts I don't have? The speed, the strength, skin." Carlisle pondered the thought for another second.

"That is possible. Emmett?"

"I don't like it." Emmett said.

"Em, you won't have to worry about me if the venom does work."

"What if I like worrying about you?"

"Jasper still worries about Alice. Carlisle and Esme. Don't forget about Edward and Bella. But then again, Bella's human so that pair doesn't really count."

"The venom could also take away some stuff." Carlisle said. "Your blood, your urge for human food, the need to sleep. It could even take away your wolf form but leave everything else."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. Emmy, let's just try." I turned my head and he looked deep into my eyes.

"If it's what you want." He whispered.

"It is."


	4. Chapter 4

We stood in the empty field, waiting for the newborns to come. Esme, Emmett, me, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie. The newborns rushed into the clearing. I leapt forward, phasing and charged at the newborns with my family at my flank as I let out a battle howl. I slammed all my weight into a newborn and bit back a yelp when a rib cracked but I kept pushing. The newborn flipped over me and Emmett caught him to tear him in half. Sam's pack rushed into the clearing, snarling and snapping at the newborns. I made my way to the south of the clearing and began to herd the newborns to the center where Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Esme attacked them. Stone and crystals filled my mouth as I tore newborn after newborn in half, tearing them from limb to limb. I headed to the center to Esme when I got jumped. Weight crushed me down and I collapsed to the ground. I pushed against the ground trying to stand, thrashing my head side to side, trying to get the two newborns off me. Pressure pushed on my left hind leg and I felt the bone starting to split. I twist around and my teeth snapped close to the newborns hands. The other one was on my shoulders, trying to bring me down. I let out a defeated, mourning howl when my bone shattered. Then, the pressure was gone. I looked up to see Emmett throw the two newborns across the field where Paul, Quil and Sam tore them up. That was the last of them. Esme and Alice went around burning the bodies. A newborn emerged from the trees and Leah charged after it. The newborn dodged her and got around her. Before the newborn could do any damage, Jacob appeared and grabbed the newborn. The newborn got out of his grasp and got onto his back and squeezed him. Jacob let out a howl of agony. Sam and the rest of the pack appeared and took care of the newborn. Jacob had phased and lied on the ground and cried out in pain. Carlisle was over there in seconds as the pack phased back. Edward and Bella came back into the clearing.

"Jake, you idiot, I had it." Leah said.

"Leah." Sam barked at her. "We'll take him back to Billy's."

"I'll try to be there as soon as I can." Carlisle vowed.

"They're coming." Alice said. Wait? What? Who? I'm so confused. I looked towards Edward as Sam's pack left with Jacob.

"Volturi." Edward told me. Then, the eerie feeling washed over me as I looked towards the south side of the clearing to see four figures emerge from the trees. Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec. I phased and put my weight on my right leg, leaning against Emmett who wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Impressive." Jane said in an emotionless tone, like she was bored. "I've never seen a coven an insult with this magnitude in tact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle said.

"I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec said.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered our necessaries."

"If you arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward said, who stood somewhat in front of Bella.

"Pity." She looked past Carlisle and Esme and that's when I noticed a girl. She was no more than thirteen years old with long, dark, untidy brown hair. Her milky red eyes looked around franticly. Jasper went to go stand next to her. "You missed one."

"We offer her our assistance in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle said.

"That wasn't yours to offer. Why did you come?" The girl didn't answer. She then let out a shrill, throwing her head back and falling to the ground. I clung to Emmett, understanding what the girl was going through as I went through it myself last spring. The illusion that you're in pain. The illusion to make you feel like you're being burned alive. You keep burning and burning and when you expect that you're going to die, the burning continues and the pain lasts longer. "Who created you?" The girl continued to scream.

"You don't need to do that." Esme said. "She'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know." The girl stopped screaming.

"I don't know." The girl gasped. "Riley wouldn't tell us. He said that our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name's Victoria." Edward said. "Perhaps you knew her." Jane didn't say anything.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"

"Of course." Jane spoke with the same emotionless tone. "Felix." Felix made a move towards the girl but stopped when Esme spoke out.

"She didn't know what she was doing." Esme said. "We'll take responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Jane said. "Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested that she's still human."

"The date is set." Bella said.

"And the hybrid?"

"We're experimenting." Carlisle said. "As soon as we get home."

"Take care of that Felix. I would like to go home." Jane said. Carlisle and Esme had no choice but to step aside as Felix pushed past them to the girl. Jasper turned his back so he didn't have to watch. The corners of Jane's mouth curved up slightly as she watched with pleasure. During the execution, I felt strangely calm. Then, I looked at Jasper.

"Thank you, Jasper." I whispered, knowing that he could still hear me even if I did whisper.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE

I sat on rock beside the river with Carlisle and Emmett in front of me. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme were behind me. Carlisle had a syringe in his hand that was filled with venom.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I tried to laugh but Jasper was stopping me, trying to keep me calm.

"You do have a choice." Emmett said.

"That was a rhetorical question." I said. "Go for it, Carlisle." Carlisle gingerly lifted up my right arm and stabbed me with the needle then rubbing the opening so the venom could grow straight to my bloodstream. Minutes passed as everyone watched me waiting for something to happen but nothing happened. I didn't know if I didn't feel anything because of Jasper or because nothing was happening. "Jasper."

"I'm not doing anything." Jasper said. I looked up at Carlisle for an answer.

"The venom should have covered your body by now." Carlisle said. "May I?" I held my arm back out as Carlisle ran his nail across my arm, cutting me. Blood began to spill out. Though it wasn't human blood. It wasn't red. It was silver. The color of the venom. I looked back at Carlisle for another explanation. "Well, at least we know that the venom is in you." He wrapped my arm up in gauze.

"We have to test everything." I said. "We have to make sure that it truly worked. Alice." She was by my side half a second. "Jasper, go into the woods and do something." Jasper was gone. I took Alice's hand in mine and closed my eyes to concentrate on Jasper. I saw him climb a tree then climbed back down another. I opened my eyes and waited for him to come back. "You climbed a tree and then came back down another." He nodded once. "Well, my power still works. Let's test my wolf side." Carlisle and Emmett took a step back as Alice returned to her original post. I took a deep breath and I felt my heart beg—My heart.

"What is it?"

"My heart. I don't feel it beating."

"Intriguing." I scoffed.

"Yeah. I guess it is, isn't it?" I leapt forward and phased into wolf form with ease.

"How is it?" Emmett asked with concern. I let out a howl to let him know that it felt fine. I phased back. I walked over to another rock on the river and slammed my fist down on the rock, splitting it in half. "Rosalie." Rosalie was by my side and we started running up the river, side by side, me keeping up with her. We ran back to the others.

"So, I got silver blood."

"Probably because of the venom." Carlisle said.

"I still can phase. I have vampire strength. I have vampire speed. I still have my power."

"Do you crave blood or food? Or both?" I sniffed the air.

"I actually could go for some garlic chicken. Maybe a mountain lion for dessert."

"And what about sleep?"

"I am actually a little tired." I let out a big yawn to prove it.

"Well, no harm seems to be done." I smiled and turned to Emmett.

"See, Emmy, I told you there was nothing to worry about." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him.

"I'll still always worry about you, Honey."


End file.
